In self-service terminals, note dispensing and receiving pockets present convenience to customers by allowing them to place a bundle of notes in the pocket for deposit without use of an envelope. Pockets also allow for tendering and presenting notes to customers with mitigated environmental risks, such as wind blowing notes around. Pockets can also conceal notes that are tendered and dispensed to help with customer security. However, experience has shown that some customers are reluctant to put their hand inside the cavity of a pocket out of concern a shutter may close thereon. Further, certain terminal placements present accessibility concerns as the inside of the pocket, and even the pocket in the entirety, may not be visible (i.e., when seated in a wheelchair). Thus, despite the benefits provided at terminals by pockets, current pockets present other issues for at least some customers.